Oblivion
by Moriyasha Neko-hime
Summary: Shared knowledge. . . Shared lives. . . The door of all possibilities opens wide, to be narrowed only by waking judgment and by decisions which hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ 'I remember…that exact moment when her heart and mind flowed in. I can still feel its warmth inside of me, even as it looks to shatter as I move farther away…'

**- OBLIVION -**

_**One - Munto**_

- - - -

_It was the barest contact._

_Just the brushing of their fingertips._

_A single, breath-like touch._

_And he knew her._

- - - -

A grand celebration was held to rejoice in the return of Akuto and the saving of the Magical Kingdom. Very rarely was there ever an occasion in which merry laughter and rollicksome music echo from the hillsides of the floating isle, and never have the few children of the kingdom ever experienced such boisterous gaiety in all their short lives.

For the past 12,000 years the kingdoms of Heaven lived in fear of using any Akuto power, as it would inevitably disappear. Only the Magical Kingdom dared to go against the Alliance and its laws, and for that the people faced the destruction of their floating isle at the hands of the other countries.

To restore Akuto to its original flow, the young King Munto descended to the world below.

An impossible task.

Yet he did it. He did it and returned to his kingdom and relieved people, who never doubted their king's courage or asked more than he could give.

However, even as they celebrated his victory with a proper lack of decorum, the people of the Magical Kingdom could sense that Munto was different—somehow changed from when he had departed. But no matter how hard they observed him, they could not put this change into words.

The golden gaze of their boy king was distant. He politely refused any food or drink offered to him. And merely sat upon the platform amidst the music and color of the celebration with the reformed Akuto Soldier at his side.

As the Seer Ryuely watched her King, she knew his lack of appetite was very much connected to the obvious, yet mysterious change in him.

She had studied under Munto's late mother, learned the ways of the Seer and how to observe what others could not. She had still been a young girl when the previous King of the Magical Kingdom met her mentor for the first time. She had seen the powers that drew them together and made them as one.

It was an exquisite bond between man and woman…rare and undeniable.

At last, she approached the wild-haired youth, offering a glass of water when he turned his gold eyes to her. "You should try to eat something," she said softly. "You have not yet fully recovered from your journey to the World Below."

"I am fine," Munto replied, looking out at his people. Seeing the joy on their faces and gladness reflected in their eyes, he was filled. And while he did not feel whole, he was content.

"Even so…" Ryuely went on, "you will need your strength."

At this, Munto turned to her with a blink of surprise.

Upon meeting Ryuely's restored eyes, he understood that she had seen a vision and finally took the glass from her pale hand. Gazing into the clear liquid as it settled, he asked, "What have you seen?"

"Strife. Confusion. Fear. The loss of wisdom. It will be much like the days in which it was discovered that Akuto would inevitably vanish." Her violet gaze wandered to the horizon. "But even so, there is still hope. Still there are possibilities."

Munto said nothing in response to this as he took a drink of cool water and gazed into his small reflection.

Whatever the future brought forth, he would not shirk away. He would face it with pride for the sake of his people…

- - - -

_He knew her._

_The Girl of Destiny._

_The Daughter of the Earth._

_Yumemi._

_From that short moment when they had touched, he knew her._

_He knew every thought in her head, and every beat of her heart._

_He knew her as only she had ever known herself._

- - - -

…For her sake, he would fight.

**- - - - - - -**

Had this in my head for a while, and was finally able to jot it down.

I hope to help contribute to the under-appreciated Munto section as much as I can, and motivate other fans to do so as well.

This fanfic will basically follow Munto's and Yumemi's development through the year and a half between Movie one and all the way through movie two.

The title of this fanfic comes from the song _**Oblivion**_ from **30 Seconds to Mars** _(But this is NOT a songfic)_. It really struck me as a Munto sort of song, and seemed to sum up Munto's character and the whole situation going on in the movies.

I have also made a Munto AMV posted on YouTube set this very song for anyone interested in seeing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**- OBLIVION -**

_**Two - Yumemi**_

- - - -

_It was the barest contact._

_Just the brushing of their fingertips._

_A single, breath-like touch…_

_And she had awakened._

- - - -

After two and a half weeks, the uproar of the 'Floating Island' incident had yet to die down at school. Everyone had their theories of alien invasion, or government experiments gone wrong, and even a magic castle in the sky.

But only three girls knew the truth.

Ono Ichiko was the most excited about the event. She had come to share the tale of when the island appeared over her head several times a day with her friends, Imamura Suzume and Hidaka Yumemi, and they never failed to smile at her telling.

And why not? It had been a momentous day, with Suzume and her beloved Kazuya's "marriage" starting it off. Truly, the story of their union would go down throughout the school years as one of the most bizarre, as well as one of the sweetest.

But the true adventure belonged to Yumemi. She had told her friends of her visit from the Magical King Munto and his plea for her help. Her friends were in awe of her tale and her role in saving two worlds, and they felt somewhat disappointed to have missed out on it.

However, both could see the incident had affected their friend deeply, for was no longer so shy. She stopped carrying an umbrella everyday. She no longer kept her eyes glued to the floor. And she seemed to become more upbeat and confidant than either her friends or her family had seen in a long time.

When they walked home together from school, Suzume commented on this, and Yumemi smiled softly.

"I guess I'm still…worked up from the whole ordeal," she replied, tilting her head back so that she could see the sky, and the odd lands hanging above her, beyond the clouds. Her friends followed her gaze, though they could not see what she did.

"I wonder what it's like up there…" Suzume said wonderingly. "Where magic still exists."

"I know!" Ichiko said with a clap, her eyes shining with excitement. "It's not just islands up there, but _people_! Do you think they all look like that red guy of yours?"

Yumemi laughed. "What do you mean? Pointed ears? Wild hair? Gold eyes…" Her green gaze became distant and her steps slowed. Suzume and Ichiko noticed this and slowed with her, though they doubted that she noticed. "Deep eyes… Deep, deep…gold eyes…"

Ichiko and Suzume exchanged curious glances, until Yumemi came to a stop on the sidewalk and they looked up at the sky, trying to see what they knew they couldn't.

But Yumemi could see it. She could see the kite-shaped isle that hung directly overhead. And she knew he was there, having returned safely from the place between their worlds.

- - - -

_She had awakened.._

_Gazing into his golden eyes she felt right._

_The eyes of the King of Heaven._

_Munto._

_She had been so afraid when he came to her, but not now._

_She could hear herself._

_She could feel him._

- - - -

"HEY! MAGICAL KING!"

Yumemi jumped at Ichiko's shouting and turned to her with a start.

"GET READY!" She called at the top of her lungs, thrusting a fist up toward the clouds. "WE AREN'T THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"

They all laughed at that, as it was really rather silly to think Ichiko's bullying would have any effect on a Magical ruler on the other side of the space time continuum.

Even so, Yumemi agreed that things were far from finished.

And somehow, she felt glad about it

**- - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - -****  
**

Shout out to ElfMaidenOfLight: Thank you oh so so so so _so__**much**_ for the URL to those _**Munto III**_ articles! I was able to copy a lot of pictures and hope to post them on MiniTokyo…once I figure out how.

Anyway, CHAPTER TWO! Yippee!

Basically, the chapters will be segregated between Munto and Yumemi as they go throughout the two and a half years and eventurally join together during the Munto II portion of the story


	3. Chapter 3

**- OBLIVION -**

_**Three - Munto**_

- - - -

Rui had always been ready for whatever Munto came up with or got into.

With hid pale, easy hair and calm, quiet sensibility, he was found to be the complete opposite and perfect choice as a watcher for the wild and spontaneous prince. Rui had come to understand and follow Munto's thought process and catch him at least in the middle of whatever scheme or ramble he set his sights on getting into.

So when Munto began to eat less and less, Rui took up his old duty as a watcher and went to investigate.

- - - -

Munto sat along the railing of his bedroom balcony, allowing the cool night air to wash over him. It felt good as it moved through his hair and let himself slip into a doze, but only very lightly.

He could not seem to fall into any sort of deep sleep as often as he used to. His room felt stuffy and constricting, and whenever he lay down to sleep he felt incomplete. Lacking.

- - - -

_As if someone should have been lying with him…_

- - - -

Golden eyes snapping open, Munto shook his head roughly to clear it of such notions. It wouldn't get him anywhere.

There suddenly came a knock on the door and Munto turned in time to see Rui enter and close the door behind him again.

"Rui. What brings you here this late?" The wild-haired, boy king inquired.

At first, his pale, blue-clad friend did not answer. Instead, he took to looking the Magical King over. His eyes betrayed his poor sleeping, and Rui noticed the tray of barely touched food on the table.

"Munto, are you sick?" He finally asked.

At this, Munto blinked and then laughed, much to Rui's chagrin. But he quickly leaned his head back against the wall with a soft sigh. "Maybe…" he said quietly.

Rui waited, but his king said nothing more. "You should get Ryuely or Toche to fix something up for you," he suggested. "It's rather childish of you to stay sick simply for the sake of it."

"Believe me, Rui, I'm not…" Munto replied, gazing out at the vast, night sky to the pale moon glowing at the edge of the horizon.

- - - -

_He could feel her gazing up at his kingdom._

_It wasn't like the way she had looked up before she had started carrying an umbrella everywhere._

_He knew she was there, looking up at him._

_He could feel her eyes moving across the stars and moon, from the other continents to his kingdom._

_She knew he was there. She was looking up at him._

- - - -

Rui stared at his King curiously as he sat gazing out across his kingdom.

"Munto…"

Munto brought his gold gaze to Rui's blue. "I think…I should tell you about how the Akuto crisis was averted, Rui."

Rui had always been ready for whatever Munto came up with or got into.

Rui had seen Munto born. He had watched him grow up.

And yet, looking at him now, the red-haired ruler seemed somehow older than him.

**- - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - -**

Not a whole lot to say.

Except that YouTube is being a bugger and won't let me upload any AMVs that I made!

Other than that, not a whole lot to tell.


End file.
